1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an anodizing rack and clamps for holding articles for immersion into a liquid anodizing bath. Anodizing is a treatment process for the deposition of a film of synthetic oxide on a light metal, such as aluminum, to provide improved abrasion resistance, corrosion resistance, and cosmetic appearance. The article to be anodized is immersed in an aqueous acid solution and voltage is applied with the article to be anodized functioning as the anode.
2. The Prior Art
According to current anodizing practice the metalic article to be anodized is attached to a rack or frame of the same metal by means of C-clamps of conventional configuration composed of electrically non-conductive synthetic resinous plastic material. Anodizing usually involves the simultaneous treatment of a plurality of like metallic articles. Securing these articles to an anodizing rack using conventional C-clamps is a tedious repetitious time consuming process. The present invention is directed to the provision of means for simplifying and expediting the mounting of a plurality of like articles onto a rack for anodizing treatment.